


KYLO REN BLURBS, PART ONE

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN BLURBS [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: a collection of all of my smut blurbs from tumblr :)NON-LINEAR.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN BLURBS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Could you write something w/ Kylo and a shy, apprentice reader? Reader has had sex before with an old boyfriend but has cheated on her and since then, it made her feel insecure about certain things. Kylo has been training rc for a few months and things have heated up between them.
> 
> — Anonymous

Things between you and your master, Kylo Ren, have…heated up within the past few months. Really, it all started when you began training with him. From the moment you stepped into the training room on your first day, you knew that something was oddly sexual and tense between you and Master Ren.

Perhaps this was just your loneliness talking, it had been a while since you’d really been interested in anyone else. Even longer since you were intimate with anyone.

Your ex boyfriend was everything you wanted, or at least that’s what you thought before you found out that he had been cheating on you for months, or at least whenever he got tired of your body. He cheated with several different girls, one of whom got he got pregnant.

You were so hurt and angry at yourself for not realizing what should’ve been obvious signs and ever since then, you’d kept yourself pretty guarded and didn’t really allow yourself to feel those things again for anyone, out of fear that you’d get hurt again.

But there was something different about Kylo that just drew you to him. You didn’t know what it was or why him, considering that he’s the scariest and most intimidating man on Starkiller. Through training, you had begun to see a different side of him, a kinder, gentler side. Not to mention, he was extremely handsome. Anyone who had eyes would think the same.

You’d even made him…laugh one time. It was mesmerizing and you’d definitely never forget how happy he looked, a feeling that you assumed he didn’t indulge in very often, at least not anymore. You truly believed that Kylo Ren was once a happy person and wasn’t always so serious and intimidating. You’d had several dreams at night of a young man resembling a young Ren, running around all playful, smiling widely. But those were just dreams…right?

He cleared his throat from across the training room and you quickly snapped out of your thoughts. Kylo looked at you with a small glimmer of concern in his eyes.

“My young apprentice, you were pretty checked out there for a few minutes. Is everything alright?”

You looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled softly. “Yes, master, everything is fine. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

He dipped his head in acknowledgment before turning back to whatever he was doing before and you just hoped that he hadn’t heard your thoughts about him.

Training begun and you tried very hard to focus on what he was saying, but you couldn’t stop thinking about how attractive he was. You almost wished he’d put his helmet back on so that his face was covered, but even then you weren’t sure that you’d be able to focus. You took a deep breath and started your daily warm ups.

\- - -

After about an hour, Kylo suddenly stopped and looked at you suspiciously.

“I know somethings not right with you today, my apprentice. It’s distracting you from training, which is simply unacceptable and needs to be sorted out.”

He sat down on the floor mats before gesturing for you to sit down next to him. You gulped before walking over and taking a seat right next to him, the tension thicker than ever between the two of you.

“Now, what’s bothering you? Seriously, you can talk to me, I want to help you.” He looked into your eyes with soft and genuine eyes.

Should you tell him the truth? You didn’t want to ruin your friendship or lose your master, so you decided to make something up.

You began, “You see, I-“

“You’re lying.” He immediately said, cutting you off.

To say you were shocked would be an understatement. Unfortunately, while being shocked, you allowed your mind to open up to him and he took the opportunity to read your thoughts. You quickly closed your mind once you felt him inside of your mind, but clearly it was too late.

His face was bright red. “Oh, I see. Well, there is only one solution to this problem.”

Your eyes grew wide. What was he going to say? Were you no longer going to be his apprentice?

Before you even knew what was happening, his lips connected with yours in a soft but passionate kiss.

You instantly pulled away in shock. Kylo blushed and looked down at the floor and you realized that he thought that he had done something wrong.

You reached out and cradled his cheek in your hand. “Master, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just have a…complicated past with men and I was surprised by your actions.”

He smiled softly. “I’m sorry that it was so sudden, I just saw the opportunity and took it. I’ve honestly been waiting to do that for quite a while now…”

“Y-You like me?” You were perplexed and certainly a bit shocked.

His cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. “I know that I’m not supposed to, you’re my apprentice, but I do.”

Without thinking, you lunged forward and brought his lips to yours in a searing kiss, pushing him down on his back as you crawled on top of him, settling on his hips as the kiss got deeper. It made your toes curl, the way he kissed you, it felt like nothing you’d ever felt before. He made a move to begin pulling up your shirt but you flinched away, an instinct you’d developed when things begun getting more intimate.

You sighed. “Kylo, my last boyfriend used me for my body and then when he was tired of me, he cheated. With multiple other women. So, now I’m just af-“

“Afraid to let anyone in too quickly.” He said, a small smile on his face. “I understand, Y/N. We’ll take our time, it’s no rush.”

“R-Really? You’d wait for me to be ready?” No one had ever said that before. Or at least, no one had sounded or looked as sincere as he did.

He nodded. “You’re worth the wait, Y/N.”


	2. Naboo Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my first request and I was wondering for Kylo Thursday if you could write about our favorite Supreme Leader eating out his Empress after bathing together with prompt #15 “Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue” and #42 “Your body is mine to forever ravish” from the smut prompts? I just enjoy your writing 😄
> 
> — tashastrange89
> 
> prompt(s): “Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue?” & “Your body is mine to forever ravish.”

Newly married couple Kylo Ren and his Empress, Y/N were taking a quick honeymoon to Naboo. They both needed some time to relax.

And by “relax”, they meant have sex. A lot of sex.

Not that you were complaining or anything, because you definitely weren’t. Both yours and Kylo’s jobs meant that you were often apart and when you were together, it was only a matter of time before one of you had to leave. This Naboo honeymoon was an excellent time to reconnect and spend time together.

You and Kylo had just stepped out of the bath together and you had just wrapped the towel around your body when Kylo’s greedy hands ripped it off.

His lips attacked your neck with kisses and nips. “Mmmm…my Empress. Let me taste you.”

A shudder ran down your spine as you whimpered. Taking that as a hell yes, which it definitely was, Kylo picked you up and took you to the bed, placing you gently down on the comforter. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you forward until you were far enough off the bed for his hands to grab your butt and lift you up to his mouth.

Licking his lips and growling lowly, he kissed up your thigh, stopping to nip and suck at certain places before reaching the spot that was already warm and wet from your bathtub shenanigans. He exhaled deeply and blew air onto your folds, causing your back to arch up off of the mattress and a loud sigh to escape from your lips.

“Oh, Kylo…baby, your mouth feels so good on me.”

He smirked into your folds. “You taste divine, my Empress. I could drink your juices for the rest of my life and never crave anything else. Your body is mine to forever ravish.”

You gasped when his tongue connected to your clit, swirling around and drawing incoherent patterns on the little nub before licking a stripe down to your entrance. He traced the outline of your opening repeatedly before pulling away briefly and pushing what he could of his tongue into your entrance, making you yelp.

“Fuck! Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue?” You looked down at him, chuckling.

He chuckled along with you. “Let’s find out.”

He winked before he pushed it back in and out of you, the texture amplifying the sensations. Even though he couldn’t get very deep, he more than made up for it with his skill, swirling and contorting it inside of you as you whrithed above him.

“Oh baby, please…I’m getting so close.” You whined as he pulled his tongue away before wrapping his lips over your entrance, sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue while his nose tickled your clit. The double sensation was other-worldly and quickly brought you right up to the edge of your release.

You began pushing your hips into his mouth, breathing out, “P-Please, please Kylo! Fuck, I’m so close, just a little bit more, please!”

He knew exactly what you meant as he tilted his head and brought his finger up to pinch and rub your clit, causing you to cry out in ecstasy as you climaxed, spilling your juices all over his mouth. Your legs were shaking and your limbs suddenly felt weak as you came down from your orgasm, enjoying the post-orgasmic buzz washing over you. Kylo simply looked at you in awe before standing up and getting on the bed right next to you.

You turned to the side and kissed him before quickly pulling away and giggling.

He was confused. “What? What is it?”

You held back more laughter. “Your whole mouth is covered in my release. Even your chin…oh my gosh baby.”

He blushed and soon began chuckling along with you, pulling you into his chest and holding you close, never wanting to let you out of his arms.

You were his Empress now.


	3. The Interrogation Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I please request this prompt for Kylo? It’s such a Kylo mood!! “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He’s so feral and hot! 🔥🔥🔥 Thank you!
> 
> — Anonymous  
> prompt: “you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”

The pace of your steps increases as the smell of burnt metal overwhelms your senses.

You reach the interrogation room and see your boyfriend standing in the center of the room, surrounded by large smoking gashes in the walls, lightsaber still activated.

Even though you knew he wouldn’t hurt you, you were still nervous to vocally alert him to your presence. He must’ve already sensed you with the Force.

“Kylo…” You begin before he suddenly whips around, mask staring at you as he walks over to you. He’s shaking from anger as he walks over and towers over you.

“Get on the table.” He commanded.

You smirked and walked over to the metal table. He needed some relief and as always, you were more than willing to help him out. Plus, “sex on the interrogation table” is on yours and Kylo’s bucket list of places to have sex around Starkiller Base.

You lay back against the cool metal table as he closes the doors before beginning to circle around you like a predator and then approaching you to close the restraints tightly around your wrists. You grunted, trying to move your arms to no avail. Kylo chuckled through the mask before pulling it off of his head and setting it aside, approaching you with fire in his eyes.

He stood next to you, bringing a gloved hand to lightly caress your face in a taunting way as his breath tickled your neck. You clenched your jaw as his hand moved around your neck, squeezing for a moment before trailing down to squeeze your breasts, causing you to gasp.

He chuckled darkly as he moved closer to your ear. “Mmmmm, you’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Shame that such beauty went to waist on a filthy, stubborn, brat like you…”

You bit your lip as his hand journeyed further down your body, tracing your hips before coming to the clasp of your pants, rubbing the skin above before swiftly undoing them and shoving them down your legs along with your underwear. He smirked and stepped up to you, taking a glove off and putting his bare fingers on your folds, delighted to discover that you were embarrassingly wet already.

His fingers began rubbing your clit, causing you to moan and your back to arch up off the table. “Look at how wet you are already, little girl. You want me to fuck you on the interrogation table, huh? Want my big, fat cock to rip your pussy open and fuck it raw until I spill my cum inside of you, isn’t that right?”

You nod and he growls lowly, slapping your wet folds. “Little whores like you speak when they’re spoken to. Answer me correctly.”

“Y-Yes.” You shakily breathe out.

He takes one step closer, his body now mere centimeters away from yours as he cups your entire pussy in his hand. “What’s my name?”

You yelp as he slaps your folds once more. “Yes, C-Commander.”

He smirks and begins rubbing your clit again, softly cooing, “Good girl.”

You moan when he pulls away and begins shedding his bottom layers. His eager length bobbed as it was freed and you licked your lips, so incredibly turned on by this entire thing. Kylo stroked himself a few times, letting out some soft grunts before stepping back up and lining up with your entrance. He pushed only the head in as you whimpered, leaning forward to whisper in your ear.

“Gonna fuck your little whore cunt so hard, fucking pound you into this table until I spill myself inside of you, stuff you nice and full of my cum.”

You moaned as he pushed the rest of the way in, groaning against your neck as he began a steady pumping of his hips. You would’ve thought that this angle would be a little awkward since you’re both essentially standing upright, but it felt really good and Kylo was hitting all of the good spots inside of you with every thrust. His head tucked into your neck as he sped up, muffling his noises in your skin as your back arched up against him.

“So fucking wet and tight, fuck. D-Don’t have much, shit, time. I’m not gonna last much longer, are you c-close?”

One of the many little things you loved about Kylo was that he could go from domineering and rough to desperate and soft. He talks a big game and he definitely plays a big game, but when it comes to angry fucking, he loses it pretty quickly.

You whined as his hips thrusted deeper and harder inside you. “Fuck Kylo, I’m getting close baby. You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

He chuckled into your skin before sinking his teeth in your neck, growling as his control and restraint began slipping. His rhythm became sloppy and his noises became desperate before he slid a finger down and began rubbing your clit vigorously. You cried out at the addition of his fingers, suddenly very close to the edge of your orgasm.

He growled loudly as your walls clenched around him, “Fuck, Y/N! Gonna fucking cum and stuff your tight little cunt full of my seed.”

It took a few more strokes before he was falling over the edge, roaring as he spilled himself inside of you. He continued to rub your clit and your back arches, whimpering as a small but satisfying orgasm falls over you. You usually don’t cum hard with these kinds of things because it was meant for Kylo.

His face falls on your chest, catching his breath before pulling up and smashing his lips onto yours in a sloppy wet kiss. You kiss for a little while before he pulls away, smiling the tiniest bit with a post-orgasmic glaze over his eyes.

He places some light kisses to your neck and collarbones. “Thank you baby, this really helped. I know it isn’t always the best for you but I really just need you at times like these. I love you so fucking much Y/N.”

You smiled and kissed the top of his head lightly before chuckling lightly,

“Can I be released now, Commander Ren? I need a fucking nap.”


	4. Under The Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i love Tour stories 🥰, they're really great. Could you weite a one shot for Kylo with this one?85. “there’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public” & “why not?” & “cause it would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people.” Lots of love 😘
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> prompt(s): 85. “there’s no way i’m gonna let you wear that in public” & “why not?” & “because it would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people.”

Yet another boring First Order Gala was happening tonight and you couldn’t be less excited about attending.

But, as Empress Ren, you kind of had to be there. At least you had a nice dress.

You had this dress made by your personal seamstress as a tribute piece to Kylo’s grandmother, Padme Amidala. She always had the coolest dresses and outfits in the holonet database and you often aspired to dress like her.

Tonight’s look was a long, flowy dress in white but as it went down, it turned darker until it became pure black at the very bottom. You had requested gold accents and arm bands to complete the look and, as always, your seamstress came through. You were absolutely stunned by the beauty as you put it on, spinning around like a princess in front of the mirror to admire yourself in it.

After twirling around like a little girl for a while, you put on some jewelry and made sure everything looked perfect before stepping out into the living room, where Kylo was waiting for you. His eyes grew wide in shock as he took you in, noting how ethereal you looked as you walked down the stairs and greeted him with a kiss.

Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes off of you as you pulled away from the kiss and began walking towards the door, suddenly being pulled back into the broad, muscular chest of your husband.

He leaned down, breath tickling your ear as his deep voice spoke. “There’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public.”

You turned around, shocked. “Why not?”

A mischievous grin crossed his face. “Because it would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people.”

A blush spread across your cheeks as Kylo spun you around and pulled you in for a greedy kiss. He quickly pulled away and began kissing at your neck.

“Got hard the second you stepped out in this, angel. Gonna fuck you just like this, underneath the dress.”

You gasped as he quickly pulled you back onto the sofa with him as he sat down, you now on his lap.

His hands explored your soft skin before he began tugging at the fabric. “Pull this up and take your panties off. We don’t have much time but fuck, you look so good and I’ve gotta have you.”

You stood back up, shoving your underwear down your hips before folding the skirt of your dress into your hands, keeping it out of the way. Meanwhile, Kylo had already pulled himself out of his pants and began stroking himself as he watched you. His eyes darkened with hunger as he licked his lips, looking you up and down hungrily.

He smirked. “Get up here and sit on my cock.”

Without hesitation, you quickly climbed onto his lap and lined yourself up before sitting down on him, groaning as he growled softly. You instantly began riding him at a insistent pace, knowing that you didn’t have much time before you had to leave.

Kylo’s hands gripped onto your hips as he helped you bounce up and down on him. “Fuck angel, we have to be quick. Can’t be late tonight, fuck! Not gonna last long, so fucking hard for you my Empress. You look so beautiful tonight, can’t help but wanna fuck you.”

Your head tilted back as you moaned, squeezing him as hard as you possibly could as you rode him faster. Usually you didn’t cum during quickies like this, but you didn’t mind because you knew Kylo would make it up to you later. Maybe even during the gala…

The thought made you whimper as you bounced up and down, feeling him pulse inside of you.

“Fuck, I’m so close. Gonna fill your cunt with my cum so you’ll have to sit in it all night like a little slut. Maybe even have it dripping down your legs as you walk around talking to everyone, holy fuck. So hot angel, always so fucking hot for me. You ready to take my cum, Empress?”

You gasped loudly as his hips took over the movements, thrusting into you desperately. “Yes, always ready for your cum! Please, fill me up, stuff me full of your cum!”

He growled and threw his head back against the cushions, hips stuttering as he growled loudly and began spilling himself inside you. Bucking his hips up a few more times, making sure every single drop was inside of you, he helped you off his lap before catching his breath while tucking himself back into his pants. He stood up as you bent over for your underwear, but had them quickly stolen out of your hand with a dark chuckle.

“Oh no, these stay with me tonight, my Empress.” He smirked and tucked them into his breast pocket.

You shuddered in excitement as you took his hand, walking together down the hall and towards the elevator.

Turns out, gala’s may not be so bad after all.


	5. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about a kylo smut where the reader has been teasing him all day thinking that kylo will punish them, but instead, kylo makes everything agonizingly slow, ignoring the readers pleads to cum?
> 
> — kit-jpg

Normally when you teased Kylo and got him all riled up, he’s come home and fuck you into oblivion.

Today went a little differently.

“P-P-Please, Kylo! Oh fuck, please let me cum, please! Please let me cum, Kylo!” You whined. This was the third time he’d brought you right up to the edge of your orgasm but pulled away at the last second. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and you choked out a desperate moan as you felt your impending orgasm slowly fade away.

He smirked, looking up at you from between your legs. “Good girls would’ve gotten to cum by now, but you chose to be a little brat and now you’ll have to wait until I tell you its okay.”

Your bottom lip was swollen and throbbing at this point, you’d been biting it so hard. “K-Kylo, I need to cum so badly, please! I promise that I won’t ever tease you like that again!”

His thumb came to rub your clit, causing your back to arch and you to shriek. “You do sound pretty when you beg, kitten, but it’s gonna take more than that to convince me.”

Almost giving you whiplash, your head flew forward and looked him in the eyes. “What is it? What can I do, how can I prove it to you?”

Kylo chuckled, rubbing your clit a little bit harder. “I like it when you beg for me, but I want to hear you say that you’re sorry.”

You whimpered as he blew air on your dripping folds. “Say it, kitten. Tell me how sorry you are for teasing me all day.”

His thumbs came to spread you apart as you tried to speak. “K-Kylo, I’m s-sorry.” It came out as a breath and Kylo immediately smacked your folds, causing you to cry out.

“Say it like you mean it.”

You look down at him with pleading eyes but he didn’t care one bit. He wanted revenge and he was gonna get it, whether you liked it or not.

You took a deep breath before his thumb came back down on your clit, causing you to slightly choke on your breath. “I-I’m sorry, K-Kylo.”

He shook his head in disapproval. “That’s still not loud enough, angel. Gotta say it loud for me.”

A low “fuck” came from under your breath as you tried once more, finally getting your voice to a normal volume. “I’m sorry.”

Kylo smirked and swiftly inserted two fingers into your entrance, making you moan with pleasure. “Good girl. Keep begging me, keep saying you’re sorry. I’m not going to let you cum until I think you really mean it.”

His fingers began pumping in and out of you at a rapid pace, the last of your dignity finally slipping away as you begged shamelessly. “Oh fuck, Kylo! P-Please, please baby, please let me cum! I’m so fucking sorry that I teased you today, I won’t do it again! Please, I’m so sorry baby, please let me cum. I’ll be such a good girl, I’ll do anything you want just please let me cum!”

He added a third finger in as your walls began pulsing around him, body begging for a release as much as your mouth was. “Fuck, you’re so wet and tight, you must really want this kitten.”

You nodded down at him. “Yes, please Kylo, I want it so bad baby. I’ll be such a good girl for you, oh fuck!”

Your words quickly got caught in your throat as he moved his fingers inside of you, hitting your g-spot while stretching out your walls at the same time. It took only one more minute before you came to your all-too-familiar edge, hoping that this time Kylo would allow you to fall into release.

“Oh fuck, fuck I’m right there Kylo. Can I cum? Please let me cum, please! I need it so fucking bad!”

He smirked and nodded. “You can cum now, kitten.”

You fell over the edge instantly at his words, back arching as you cried out with your release. It was one of the most intense climaxes you’d ever felt, your vision had gone white and your limbs went numb as Kylo continued to play with you through your orgasm, effectively prolonging it before pulling away.

His eyes went wide as he looked at his fingers, glistening and soaking from your orgasm. You were still breathless, vision finally back to normal but you still couldn’t really move your limbs.

Kylo groaned softly. “Holy fuck kitten. You squirted all over me, fuck that was sexy.”

Your breaths steadily slowed as you came back into the orbit of reality, sitting up on shaky arms as you looked down at him with a dazed expression.

“Kylo, fuck that felt amazing.”

He smirked. “So you admit that forcing you to wait and teasing you actually might work for stronger orgasms?”

You rolled your eyes and grumbled, “Maybe.”

Kylo laughed and came to lay next to you, softly stroking your hair. The soothing motions of his large hands persuaded your eyes to close with the intention of taking a quick nap but ended up being your entire night’s sleep.

When you woke up the next morning, you only had one thing on your agenda today:

Tease Kylo at work again.


	6. The Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please get something with Kylo + a bratty apprentice? I can just think of all the rough sex (and punishments).
> 
> — Anonymous

“Again, Y/N!”

You just couldn’t get this one fucking move down and you’d been trying non-stop for the past hour.

“Master, can’t we take a quick bre-”

Kylo huffed. “No, you have to get this move down.”

You dropped your practice saber. “I’m done, Master. We’ll resume this in the morning.”

Spinning around and starting to walk away, you smirked and chuckled softly.

You would come to regret that decision later because suddenly your feet were no longer on the ground and air was no longer smoothly flowing to your lungs.

Kylo spun you around and brought you up to his face. “What did I tell you about controlling that bratty little mouth of yours?”

“I-I’m sorry, Master.” You breathed and he just huffed with amusement.

“No, you’re not, but I’ll make you sorry.“ He smirked before dropping you from his Force grip.

You quickly scrambled to your feet as you breathed heavily. “M-Master, I-”

He patted his lap. “Lay across my lap, brat.”

Your eyes went wide at his order. “S-Sir?”

Kylo smirked. “You heard me.”

Blushing, you shyly walked over and placed yourself overtop his legs, just as your master had requested.

He quickly yanked your pants and underwear down your legs, rubbing the bare skin of your butt. “Fucking whore, always thinking she can get away with her little attitude. Five spanks ought to put her back in place.”

You gasped as his hand came down on your ass, hard. “Count, my young apprentice.”

It was shameful how turned on you were right now. “O-One.”

He smirked and hit you again. “Two.”

Another one. “T-Three.”

His hand soothingly rubbed your sore skin before bringing both hands down to smack you. “F-Fuck, four!”

He cooed, “Good girl. Only one more, you’re doing so well.”

Both hands came down once more for the final smack, causing your hips to jolt forward with the impact. “Five, oh fuck!”

Kylo gently rubbed your back for a few moments before nudging you off of his lap. “Get on your knees, apprentice. Make your Master feel good, suck my cock like a good brat.”

You bit your lip as he pulled his length out of his pants and began stroking.

“Yes, Master Ren.” You said, smirking.

His eyes went wide and a faint growl ripped through his chest as you approached him, getting down on your knees and instantly taking his length in your hand. Your master grunted and his hips bucked up into your small hand as you stroked him.

“Always knew you’d be a little slut, Y/N. Your little hand feels so good around my cock, perhaps I should start training you to be my whore instead.”

You whimpered at his words and he smirked, realizing that you liked this.

“Oh fuck, you like this, don’t you little girl? You like stroking your Master’s cock, like being on your knees for me?”

Smirking, you wrapped around his base and squeezed. “I love it, Master Ren.”

He growled as you brought your mouth down, immediately taking his entire length in your mouth. His hand came to the back of your head, forcing you to stay down as you began choking around him.

“There we go, choke on my cock. Take it all in that bratty little mouth of yours.” He growled before letting your head come back up, allowing you to take a deep breath before shoving you back down onto his length. You immediately choked again and he chuckled darkly above you.

“This is a much, much better use for that mouth of yours, my apprentice.”

His hand stayed on the back of your head and began bobbing your head up and down his length, thrusting his hips up at the same time. Loud grunts and groans came from his lips as he was brought closer and closer to orgasm with each stroke.

“Fuck, I’m getting close. Your little mouth is so talented, feels so good around my cock. Are you ready to take my cum in your mouth, whore? Ready to swallow every single drop of it?”

You moaned and nodded around him before he growled, fucking your mouth hard before falling over the edge.

“Yes, fuck yes! Take every single drop of my cum, apprentice, take it all in your bratty little mouth!”

His salty release poured down your throat as he moaned, lazily rutting his hips up in order to get every drop out before pulling your head up and off of him. He tucked himself back into his pants before smirking down at you.

“Have you learned your lesson, my young apprentice?”

You looked up at him, fighting a smirk. “Yes, Master.”

Both of you knew that there are many, many more lessons to be taught in the future and you were excited to learn more from him.


	7. Leather On The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As always, I'm craving some rough sex with the Supreme Leader of my heart. But it's often written where he calls RC things like slut or whore during sex, and I understand that lots of people really enjoy that and that's totally cool, but it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable personally because reasons. Would you be able to write me something where RC gets absolutely fucking railed, but the dirty talk steers clear of that kind of thing? I'll love you forever. xx
> 
> — Anonymous

You were wearing a tight and very low cut leather bodice with short shorts and fishnet stockings, something that you were sure you’d worn in front of Kylo before but maybe not, especially considering the way his eyes darkened as you approached. Climbing the stairs and walking towards him, you stop right in between his legs with a devilish smirk as his eyes rake up and down your body.

“Supreme Leader, you look tense.” You said before stepping back, circling his throne like a predator would their prey, leaving light, torturous touches on his solid arms. Once you came to his side, you bent down and whispered in his ear.

“Is there anything I can do to help you, sir?”

He growled underneath of the mask as you stepped in front of him again, bending over right in front of him and smiling wickedly. “No.”

Your eyes grew wide, feigning surprise before stepping in between his legs once more, this time running your hands over his chest before traveling down, purposely cupping his evident erection.

“Are you sure about that, Supreme Leader?”

His hands had a death grip on the armrests of the throne as he quickly looked to his guards. “Leave us. Cancel my next two meetings, I have someone that urgently needs to be disciplined.”

The Knight nodded and they all funneled out, leaving just the two of you in the vast throne room. Kylo quickly stood up and grabbed your hips roughly, turning you around and pushing your upper body onto the seat of his throne.

“I suggest you hold on, little one. I do not intend to be gentle with you, not after what you’ve done.”

Your face turns bright red as he yanks your skirt up and growls when he sees that you have no underwear on.

He chuckled deeply. “Did you plan to come in here and get fucked?”

You bit your lip. “Maybe.”

Kylo shakes his head and kneads your ass. “You really are a naughty little thing, aren’t you? Luckily, disciplining naughty girls like you is my specialty.”

The sound and feeling of your stockings being torn at your crotch made you gasp, hips pushing back against him. “Oh!”

He smirked and began taking his pants off, just enough to pull his hardened arousal out to begin stroking it. “Mmmm…can’t wait to fuck your dirty little cunt, take you while you’re bent over my throne.”

You whimpered as he smacked your ass again, harder this time. “Are you going to be a good girl for me, Y/N? Let me fuck you until I tear your pretty pussy in half?”

He lined himself up at your entrance and pushed in without warning, quickly grabbing your hair and yanking your body up to meet his chest. “I believe the Supreme Leader asked you a question, little girl.”

“Y-Yes, sir. Please, I want you to fuck me, tear me in half please!”

His hips pushed forward and began a brutal rhythm, your skin slapping together as he pounded you from behind. “You sound good when you beg like that, so needy for my cock. Beg some more for your Supreme Leader, he wants to hear how desperate you are.”

He let you go, upper body falling down as you caught yourself with your hands. “O-Oh, Supreme Leader, please! Fuck, your cock feels so good inside of me, sir!”

Kylo growled as he grabbed your hips and began thrusting even harder. “Yes, such a needy little girl for me! Fuck, your pussy’s so tight for me, squeezing me nice and tight.”

As he continued fucking you, the noises of skin slapping steadily became more squelching noises as you continued to get wet with each inward thrust.

“F-Faster, please! S-So close!” You whimpered and he smacked you again.

“Bad girls like you don’t deserve to ask for anything. I choose if and when I would like to go faster, its all up to me little one.” He cooed tauntingly.

You moaned and began pushing back against his hips, matching his rhythm as you came closer to orgasm. His girth throbbed inside of your walls, signaling that he was close as well.

“F-Fuck! You’re squeezing me so tight, not gonna last much longer. Are you ready to take my cum? Gonna stuff you nice and full, fuck it up into you until you can taste it in your throat!”

Your fingers came down to start rubbing circles on your clit but his hand was faster, grabbing your wrist and pinning it against your hip. “No, you’re going to cum by my cock only.”

Before you could even protest, his other hand came to wrap around your neck, pulling your back up against his chest. His hands settled right underneath of your breasts as he put his leg up on the throne, thrusting upwards. Both of you moaned at the new angle.

“Yes Kylo, yes! Right there baby, oh fuck, so good!” You cried as he continuously hit your g-spot, pushing you over the edge and into orgasm. “Fuck Kylo, fuck! I’m coming!”

He roared as he fucked you harder. “That’s my good girl, come around my cock! Fuck, are you ready to take my cum?”

Your eyes rolled back into your head with pleasure. “F-Fuck, yes please! Please sir, please fuck your cum inside of me, I want it so badly!”

His teeth sunk into your shoulder as he came, hips bucking up as he spilled inside of you. He gave a few more lazy upward thrusts, making sure he was completely empty before pulling out, breath heavy as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Kylo smirked as he watch you stand up on shaky legs, pulling down your skirt and fixing your hair. You looked back at him.

“I’ll see you at home, Supreme Leader.”


	8. Made For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Could I get a Kylo smut one.? Where the reader is plus sized but she’s a little insecure and he’s lusting after her? & he wants to show her that he finds her sexy? If not that’s alright! Btw I absolutely love your writing!
> 
> — Anonymous

Your back arched up off the black silk sheets as Kylo’s lips traced every single inch of your torso. He held your hands above your head and his knees were pinning your hips in place as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled at your soft skin. It all started when you made a comment about being “bigger” than other women and how, at times, you wanted to be skinnier. Kylo was enraged by this fact and quickly pinned you down onto the bed, determined to show you just how sexy you were.

“Stars, I love your tits Y/N. They’re so beautiful and just the perfect size for my hands, it’s like they were made for me.” He mumbled against your skin as his hands took hold of your breasts, giving them a little squeeze and enjoying the little squeak that came from your mouth. His thumbs ran over your pebbled nipples before he began to pinch them, taking each nub in between his thumb and forefinger. “Mmmm…look at these perfect little nipples, kriff I just want to touch them all day long.”

You groan as he pinches them one more time before pulling away completely, making you whimper at the loss. “Kylo…”

He smirks. “What do you want, stardust? You’ve gotta tell me, use your words.”

You huff and Kylo chuckled lightly. “Kylo, I want…y-your mouth.”

“You want my mouth where?” He teased, placing a light kiss on your forehead. “Here?”

You whimpered and he moved on, placing a kiss on your lips. “Here?”

“Come on, baby, please.”

He smirks. “Use your words or else I’m gonna keep guessing.”

“P-Put your mouth on…on my n-n-nipples, please Kylo!” You frustratingly moan as you push your chest up against his for emphasis.

Kylo slides down your body and quickly sucks one of your nipples into his mouth while his hand toyed with the other. You gasp when his teeth attach to the sensitive nub.

“S-Shit, Kylo!”

He looks up at you and smiles against your skin before pulling away to rest his chin on your cleavage. “You’re so beautiful.”

You bite your lip and look away but he quickly uses the Force to guide your head down to look at him again. “Don’t do that, don’t try and hide from me when I tell you things like that. They’re true, you’re the most beautiful woman in the whole entire galaxy.”

Your hands come to run through his hair and you offer him a small smile. “That’s sweet of you to say, Ky, but—”

“Tell me what you like most about your body.”

Your eyes wander down your body and you look at each and every one of your features, slightly cringing at the visible stretch marks and cellulite scattered throughout. “Um, I guess my breasts are nice.”

Kylo nods and kisses each nipple. “Yes they are, they’re so beautiful. What else?”

You nibble on your bottom lip. “M-My butt is okay but I wish it was a little bit bigger.”

He shakes his head while his hands creep underneath of you to grab each round globe and squeeze hard, causing you to arch your back. “Kylo!”

“Kriff, this ass is so sexy. Fits right into my hands, I swear you were made for me Y/N, made for me to touch and to love.”

Tears had begun to form in the corners of your eyes at his kind words, almost not believing that he could be saying such things about you or your body.

His lips progressed their way down to your stomach and you quickly cringed, looking away. Your stomach was your least favorite thing about yourself and he knew it.

“Look at me, Y/N.”

You pried your eyes back to meet his gaze and he smiled before planting large wet kisses all over your stomach, worshipping every single inch of skin. You struggled to keep your eyes on him as he nuzzled against the loose skin, making it wiggle a little bit. “Mmmmm, Y/N, I love this little tummy of yours.”

He didn’t even give you a chance to speak before he moved further down, teeth nibbling at the meaty skin of your thighs as his hands pushed them apart. His thumbs came to spread your lips apart and he groaned at the sight of your glistening center.

“You’re so wet for me, stardust, all for me.”

You gasped when his lips placed the softest, lightest kiss on your clit. “Oh! Kylo, please…”

He smirked against you. “Please, what?”

You couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck, please touch my pussy Kylo! Use your mouth and fingers, make me come please!”

His eyes darkened and he immediately dove in with a satisfied growl. “Stars, how can I deny a request like that?”

He traced incoherent shapes and patters all over your clit with his tongue before adding the use of his teeth, something that drove you wild. You were whimpering and moaning above him, writhing under his touch as you felt your orgasm approaching already.

“Kylo…oh baby…shit! I need your fingers, please, please put your fingers inside of me!”

He growled against your clit as he pulled away, licking his lips before bringing two of his thick digits up to your entrance. Your hips surged forward, trying to push them inside of you before your entire body froze and you cried out. His fingers were deliciously thick and his skin was soft yet coarse, making for the perfect sensation inside of your walls.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes, baby!”

His eyes go completely black and his fingers begin to roughly fuck you. “Kriff, love this little pussy, always so wet and tight for me. Gods you’re taking my fingers so well, squeezing them so tight while they fuck you.”

He adds a third finger and you screech at the sensation of fullness, feeling your orgasm building up quickly. “Kylo I’m so close baby, so fucking close! Please keep going baby, it feels so good!”

Kylo’s fingers began surging in and out of you as he felt your walls pulse. “That’s it, kriff you’re squeezing so goddamn tight!”

Your back is fully off the bed now as he pushes in and out of you with vigor, slowly beginning to stretch his fingers out inside of you in order to hit all the right spots. When all three fingers curled upwards and rubbed against your gspot, he knew that you were really close.

“Fuck Kylo, fuck right there! Keep going, right there baby!” You were almost sobbing at this point, so ready to fall over the edge. “Fuck, I’m coming baby! I’m coming Kylo, oh fuck!”

Your eyes roll back into your head as you cried out with orgasm and began to soak his fingers with your cum. Kylo moaned and kept fucking you through orgasm, muttering words of praise as you soaked his entire hand in your juices. Once you were finished, he quickly pulled away and took all three fingers in his mouth, sucking happily at the coating of your sweet release. Then he engulfed your entrance in his mouth, sucking and lapping at the leftover slick until it was all gone before pulling away with a satisfied grunt.

Kylo quickly collapsed onto the bed next to you, pulling you into his chest and holding you close. Your eyes widened when you felt how hard he was and immediately feeling guilty about not doing anything to help him out. He shook his head and kissed you reassuringly.

“No need to worry about me, stardust, this was all for you.”

You smirked and ground yourself against the prominent bulge, causing him to grunt softly before pushing him onto his back. Your leg swung over his hips so that you were seated directly on top of his hardness, bouncing playfully on top of it.

His hips rutted up against you and you chuckled.

“Now, it’s all about you, handsome.”


	9. Empress On The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about...Kylo eating you out on the throne 🥵
> 
> — Anonymous

“Approach.”

Your voice was garbled through Kylo’s mask as you sat atop his throne with nothing but the helmet and a black lace bralette. You smirked as he approached you, lip trembling. His hands were cuffed behind his back as he stood in front of you, looking completely helpless.

“Kneel for your Empress.”

He groaned lowly before falling to his knees, erection now extremely evident even through his layered robes. 

“Tell me why you’re here, cuffed and kneeling like a pathetic little boy?”

Kylo chewed on his bottom lip. “I, I teased you, E-E-Empress.”

“Mmmmmm…yes you did. And now you’re going to get punished.”

His eyes were glassy when he met your gaze through the helmet. “I-I…”

“Quiet! You will speak when I tell you to, is that understood?”

A blush flashed across his cheeks and burned the tips of his ear red. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, who?”

He gulped. “Yes, Empress.”

You smirked. “Say it louder.”

“Yes, Empress!”

“Say it like you mean it, slut!”

He roared, “Yes, Empress!”

You sat back on the throne, opening your legs to expose your bare folds, causing Kylo to growl loudly.

“Good boy. Now, come here and take care of your Empress.”

He moved closer until his face was right in front of your glistening folds, tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips.

“What are you waiting for, incompetent slut? Start pleasuring me before I decide to make your punishment much worse.”

Kylo whimpers softly and brought shaky hands up to spread your lips apart before diving in, groaning when his lips got a taste of your sweet juices. His touches were reluctant at first but when your hand wrapped in his hair and forced him closer, he was suddenly much more confident. 

“Oh shit Kylo, fuck that feels good. Keep going, pleasure your Empress!”

He smirked into your folds, feeling your control steadily slipping as you became lost in pleasure. His fingers came up to breach your entrance but you snatched his wrist before he got the chance.

“No, no dirty boy. You’ll make me cum with your mouth tonight.”

His eyes went wide before a lustful fire ignited in them and his teeth sank down on your clit.

“Yes, Empress.” He smirked as you cried out, back arching at the painful yet pleasurable sensation. His tongue soothed your clit before biting down again, feeling the wetness rapidly secreting from your entrance. You were close and he could feel it.

“Oh fuck Ky, fuck I’m close. Keep going baby, make me cum!”

Kylo put his entire mouth on your pussy and sucked it hard while rubbing his textured tongue against your clit. These combined actions had you cumming within a minute, yanking his hair while you fell over the edge.

“Oh Kylo, oh fuck!”

His greedy tongue lapped up all of your release while you came down from your high and attempted to steady your breathing underneath the mask. 

Kylo pulled away with a glistening mouth and a shit-eating grin. He reached up and took the helmet from your head, placing it on his own as you stood up on shaky legs. 

He took your previous position on the throne and glared down at you through the metallic-wrapped eye sockets. 

“Now, it’s your turn to kneel, my Empress.”


	10. Are You Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if you have already wrote this but I wondering if you could do virgin reader and Kylo with her being a little nervous about sleeping with him but she ends up enjoying it. Make it as smutty as you want! :-D
> 
> — Anonymous

He didn’t need the Force to sense that you were nervous about taking this next step in your relationship. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous about doing this with you too. His first time was with someone who’d already had experience, so he’d never been with a virgin before. He just wanted this to be as pleasant of an experience for you as possible and he was truly worried about fucking it up somehow.

You looked up at the beautiful man laying above you and, almost as if you knew, you gave him a soft smile. “Kylo, it’s okay. I want you, please.”

Kylo nodded and brought his lips to yours for one more kiss before reaching down and lining himself up with your entrance, only pressing the head in as a way to test the waters. Your back immediately arched and you whimpered at the new invasion. His jaw was clenched before pushing the rest of the way in, groaning loudly when he was fully sheathed within your walls.

“Oh, Kylo!” You cried, not used to the feeling of his impressive length inside of you. He cringed slightly, knowing that he was hurting you as his hips stayed still and allowed you to acclimate to the new sensation. Your hands came up to wrap in his hair, pulling him down for a tender kiss and pulling away with a small smile. “You can move now, but please go slow?”

He kissed you again. “Of course.”

You smiled to yourself at his affectionate nickname for you before your mouth fell open as he pulled out and pushed back in with a loud growl. “Mmmmm, kriff you’re tight, feels so good Y/N.”

Kylo established a steady rhythm with his hips, slowly thrusting in and out while your hands wrapped around his biceps. Your face was scrunched as you took the pain with the pleasure, moaning softly with each forward surge of his hips. He watched your face muscles steadily relax the more he fucked you, taking an inner sigh of relief and smiling softly.

“K-K-Kylo, p-please.” You moaned and he looked down at you, slightly concerned. “What do you want, stardust? Tell me.”

You gasped when he thrusted particularly roughly into you, rubbing your walls in just the right way. “Faster, Kylo, faster…p-please.”

He smirked and sped up his hips, causing you to cry out with pleasure while his face came down to nuzzle itself in your neck. “Oh Y/N, stars, I’m not sure how much longer I can go.”

Your hands wrapped through his hair, tugging and stroking gently as you felt his length throb inside of you. “Kylo, cum for me baby.”

His eyes widened as he pulled up and looked at you. “But, you…”

You shook your head, bringing a hand up to his cheek. “I know baby, but I didn’t expect to cum the first time. It’s okay, really, it feels good and that’s all that matters to me.”

He nuzzled his nose up against yours while he gave a few more deep, languid thrusts before a low growl came from his throat as he spilled into the condom. His lips crashed onto yours before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to you, pulling off the soiled condom. He tied it up and threw it in the garbage bin next to the bed before rolling over to face you, unable to wipe the post-orgasm smile off his face. You returned a similar smile, squealing when he quickly grabbed your hips and pulled you into his hold.

You looked up at him and chewed on your bottom lip. “Can we do that again?”

Kylo laughed and kissed your forehead tenderly. “As many times as you want, my stardust.”


End file.
